


Home Repair

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Gabriel/Gadreel, Helpful Sam, Home Repair, M/M, Mermaid Gabriel - Freeform, Mermaid Gadreel, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam helps some mermaids fix their home.





	Home Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled (spn poly bingo): home repair  
> Square Filled (spn au & trope bingo): merpeople!au

Gabriel was so angry he was on the verge of tears.

Gadreel placed a gentle hand on his tail. “Gabriel, it will be fine. We can look for everything that got washed away by the storm. It probably didn’t get very far.”

“But what if we can’t find it?” Gabriel cried. “We lost some really important stuff, Gad! That gem you gave me for my birthday, our wedding present from Abner, your dad’s hand mirror -”

Gadreel cupped Gabe’s face in his hands. “Gabriel.”

“Aren’t you even upset?”

“Of course I’m upset, my love. But we will do our best to return our home to its previous state, and I trust the both of us to retrieve all of our possessions. And we have the rest of our lives to make new memories with new gifts.”

Gabriel let himself sink down to the seafloor. “I know.” He flicked his tail. “You really think we can find everything?”

“We can certainly try.”

* * *

 

Sam held his hand up to block the sun from his eyes and surveyed the beach. It was a disaster after the previous night’s storm. Debris was strewn across the shore. Some was driftwood, some was shells, and other things looked like they might have come from shipwrecks. There were a few sunken ships not far from Sam’s house, and they tended to be affected by storms.

Sam  made his way across the sand, clearing away as much stuff as he could. Sometimes, really cool objects made their way to the shore after a big storm, and Sam could usually find one or two things to sell to a collector or a pawn shop. It was shaping up to be a pretty good haul today. He’d already found an antique, expensive-looking mirror, a few cool shells, and what Sam thought was seaglass. 

Sam waded knee-deep into the surf, peering through the water. Usually it was crystal clear, but the storm had stirred up tons of sand. He shuffled along carefully, feeling around with his feet.

Something glimmered beneath the water. Sam leaned over and grabbed for it just as a wave rolled by. The bottoms of his shorts got soaked.

It was a beautiful sapphire inlaid in gold. There was a fastening on one end that suggested it was part of a necklace. Sam held it up. The sun shined through it, making the gold glitter and the sapphire cast a strange blue shadow on the water.

“Hey!”

Sam looked around; there was a head poking out of the water a few yards away, soaking wet and waving its arms.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

The guy ducked under the water, and a few seconds later he popped up a few feet closer to Sam.

“Can you come to me?” said Sam. “I’m not really dressed for deeper water.”

The guy rolled his eyes. “Well, I physically can not drag myself that close to shore, so you’ll have to meet me halfway.”

Sam frowned but waded out a little farther, then stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh my god.”

“What?” the other guy snarled. “Never seen a tail before?”

Because he had a tail. This man (merman?) had an actual, honest-to-God tail. It was long and sleek and gold, and shimmered like the gem he’d claimed was his.

“Be kind to him, Gabriel. Humans don’t know about us, for the most part.”

Sam almost had a heart attack. There were two of them. The newcomer’s tail was purple, and longer than his friend’s. The fin seemed damaged, like something had tried to bite it off.

Sam thrust the sapphire at them. “Here.”

The gold one snatched it and hooked it to the necklace he wore. He looked back up at Sam.

“Have you seen a silver mirror anywhere? Or a pink piece of coral?”

“Uh, no. I can look. Sometimes stuff gets washed up on shore after a storm.” He hesitated. “I don’t mean to be rude, but, uh, what  _ are _ you?”

The purple one startled. “Oh, my apologies. We are mermaids. I am Gadreel. This is my lover, Gabriel.”

They all shook hands.

“The storm last night greatly damaged our home,” Gadreel explained. “Many of our possessions were washed away, and our cave was filled with sand from the ocean floor. It’s too shallow for us to swim there now.”

“Maybe I can help,” offered Sam. “Is your cave completely under water?”

“No. Only the bottom half is submerged.”

“If it’s not too far out, I can try to shovel out some of the sand.”

Both of their faces lit up. “That would be a tremendous help to us. We can show you how to get there.”

“Hang on, let me get my wetsuit. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   


Sam went to his house and put on his wetsuit, then went back to the beach and let Gabriel and Gadreel show him the way to their cave.

Gabriel lifted himself up onto one of the surrounding rocks to sunbathe and leered at Sam while he shovelled sand. “Damn, look at the muscles on you.”

Sam blushed and dropped his shovel.

Gabriel laughed. “He’s a pretty one, ain’t he, Gad?”

Gadreel blushed almost as hard as Sam. “He is… pleasing to the eye.”

The sun was setting by the time Gabriel and Gadreel could swim in their cave again.

“We can escort you back to shore, if you want,” Gabriel offered. “Protect you from any sharks swimming around.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it,” said Sam. 

Gabriel and Gadreel lead him back to shore.

“I hope to see you again soon,” said Gadreel.

“Hopefully in that wetsuit.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Gadreel slapped the back of his head with his tail.

“I’m going out of town to visit my brother soon, but I’ll only be gone for a couple days. So… see you then?”

Gadreel took Sam’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Gabriel jumped up and kissed his cheek. “See you then, Sammy.”


End file.
